i_dont_want_this_kind_of_herofandomcom-20200214-history
Number 2.
Number 2. is a member of FAKE KNIFE, and the brother of Number 1., he is a Winged Invincible Person. Appearance Compared to his brother, Number 2. has slightly longer bangs and messier hair. However, just like his twin brother Number 1., he has light blue eyes and white wings, also standing at 179cm tall. He is often shown wearing a white lab coat over a light blue windbreaker and black sweats with one white stripe on each side. He also wears black and white slides. He has wings in the back, like Number 1., but unlike his brother, he appears to be a mad scientist because of his white robe and his expression. Personality Unlike his brother, who seems innocent, he has a playful impression. He seems young, but in fact, he is the oldest regular character along with Number 1.. He seems to have lived for at least a few centuries. Number 2. has a fun and quite friendly nature to those around him. He has an obsession with intestines, but ironically has a phobia of blood. He also hates nagging, as shown in chapter 99 when his older twin brother, Number 1., calls him to check up on him. He is rather weak mentally, as shown when SPOON came to visit on their day off and when Number 1. told Naga to sit because he was a guest, Number 2. also sat down thinking he can get away from helping his twin clean up. In the past, it was shown that he had a rather strict and mean personality and majorly disliked humans, thinking that they were incapable of doing such things (however, is curious about them and thinks of them as 'weird' when he had a conversation with one of the orphans). He barely spoke and disliked having relationships with others, but because of the orphans at the orphanage, they helped him open up and become the bright character he is. He currently benefits mainly from Number 1. work and Osu's money to live. Background Number 2. is the adoptive father of Baekmorae (in his mind) but Baekmorae considers him a "senior". He looked after him and many other children while they were growing up then later helped them become workers who would help find a way to immortality. It is possible the reason he came to the orphanage was so that they could easily find employees and lab rats. Unfortunately he became attached to Baekmorae and was against him becoming a lab rat but in the end, decided to support his decision. He feels responsible for how Baekmorae became and believes it is because he made him believe the thoughts of an immortal instead of a human. Story He is first introduced as one of Osu's fake henchmen. He plays a rather minor role until he sees Baekmorae being escorted by SPOON while running an errand for Osu. Following this he goes to Naga's house and threatens him. Implying he would harm himself if Naga refused to help him, worried Naga messages Dana and takes Number 2 to SPOON under the guise of helping Baekmorae. By the time the two arrive Medusa has already set off the power removing gas resulting in Naga losing his powers. Naga leads Number 2 inside now scared. The two run into Lady, who Naga believed to be dead, The three of them go to the first underground floor where they find Guineung, Songha, Vivian, Rona, Orca, and Medusa already fighting. While Naga is distracted by the fight Number 2 goes off on his own. He finds Baekmorae's cage in tears and questions him about the crimes he has committed. He releases Baekmorae and begs for him to go far away and stop killing, Baekmorae refuses and walks off. He appears again when Dana punches Baekmorae and causes him to lose a huge amount of blood, Dana expresses her disdain and questions him about what Naga has told her. Baekmorae stabs Number 2 and proceeds to take him hostage and threatens to harm him if SPOON did not release the other members of KNIFE. Naga informs Dana Number 2 cannot die, visibly annoying Baekmorae, he tries to insult SPOON as they do not show any care for Number 2. Dana says he cannot be considered a hostage since he went out of his way to see Baekmorae. After Baekmorae escapes Number 2 is detained by SPOON, Osu and Number 1 arrive to apologize and promise to reimburse SPOON for all the damage Number 2 has done. SPOON detains him until further notice. He is interrogated by Raptor and Guineung, he tells Guineung of his past and how he used to despise and look down upon humans. Raptor tries to determine his reason for helping Baekmorae at the expense of his current family and becomes enraged when he is not sure of his feelings. She is interrupted by Youngjeong who asks Number 2 about the experiments the immortality research center conducted. When the horned people come looking for help they ask to see him in order to be healed, they also gift him a perfection to help him escape later on. Number 2 refuses to leave with Salt Bora later on. Number 2 is then taken by Youngjeong once she hears that Dana planned to release him back to his family in exchange for their help with Baekmorae. She holds him captive in her penthouse and berates him for his sympathy of Baekmorae. She keeps him there as he has to pay for his crimes. Naga sees Number 2 when Youngjeong brings him to her penthouse, Naga wants to tell Dana as everything is searching for Number 2 but Youngjeong is against this. He is also present during Naga and Youngjeong's battle, where she reveals she plans for Baekmorae to be held captive eternally so that he can purify the world and Number 2 can be his personal healer. When she loses she refuses Number 2's help and he returns home with Naga. Later on Number 1 makes him become the flight team's personal healer so Number 1 has less work to do and so he can reconcile with Naga. Naga, however, shows an obvious dislike for him. Powers *'Immortality': Number 2.'s species is immortal, unable to get sick, injured, or get killed. Any physical wounds their species receives will be restored immediately, along with severed body parts attaching themselves back together. *'Healing': Number 1, along with his siblings, possesses more powerful healing abilities than any other healer in SPOON. This is due to the siblings being immortal, meaning the life energy required for healing never decreases. He can heal injury, reattach limbs, purify viruses and germs and is seemingly limitless. This ability can cure the trauma but not the disease. Relationships Family Number 1. They are brothers, in the past Number 1. used to beat him up when he got mad. Osu They seem to be on good terms. Trivia * He has an obsession with intestines but ironically has a phobia of blood and faints whenever he sees it. Has the ambition to find a way to cure the disease without surgery. His blood phobia disappears at a certain time. * On the Korean wiki, it says that Number 2 does not cook because Number 1 does everything. "Cooking is science, and the kitchen is turned into a chemistry room." Gallery Num2stat.png|Number 2.'s stats Num2.png Number2.Younger.png|Number 2. in the children's day special Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Winged Invincible People Category:SPOON Category:FAKE KNIFE Category:Incomplete Category:Minor Characters Category:New Infobox Needed